Last Kiss
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Cato leans over her, crying and screaming, no longer caring about cameras. And Clove knows he does love her. "Let's make this one the best." She whispers, and then they kiss, the last kiss. And a few days later, when Cato faces the mutants with Clove's eyes, he screams, and then whispers, "I'm coming for you, Clove." Just like our last, kiss... read, review, make my day. Peace out.


# Last Kiss.

Mysteria: Well, I guess it was about time I wrote a Hunger Games fanfic...so, here it is. It's a CatoxClove story. I don't own, so enjoy.

# Last Kiss.#

A knock on her door, and she rushes to open it, already knwoing who it is.

Of course it's Cato. She lets him in, not caring what her mentor told her. It's very early. Maybe 2:00 AM. But time doesn't matter anymore.

I still remember the look on your face,  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58.  
The words that you whispered,  
For just us to know,  
You told me you loved me,  
So why did you go, away?  
Away.

The night before the Games. They can't sleep. The Girl On fire, Katniss Everdeen, has them worried, although they won't admit to each mother.

Clove has a sickening feeling that neither one of them will be coming back.

Cato looks at Clove, wondering how they will get though it. One shall die, one shall live.

They sit on the bed. So close, but so far away.

And Clove knows he is going to leave her.

He grabs her suddenly, and she lets him.

He whispers reassuring words in her ear, telling her it'll be fine.

But they both know he's lying. They both know they can't change the laws of the Games.

I do recall now, the smell of the rain,  
Fresh on the pavement.  
I ran off the plane,  
That July 9th,  
The beat of your heart,  
It jumps though your shirt.  
I can still feel your arms.

And as Cato envelopes her, she lets herself believe, just for a second, that it will all be just fine.

Even if she knows this is a lie.

(A few days later)

She tries to distance herself, knowing that in the end, one will die.

But she stops trying when the rules change.

She knows, without really knowing, that the cameras have found the Girl On Fire, and she runs into his arms, happily enjoying the way he whispers reassuring things into her ear, kissing her.

"I love you." He whispers before pulling away.

And she knows he is honest.

But now I'll go, sit on the floor,  
Wearing your clothes,  
All that I know is,  
I dn't know, how to be something you'll miss.

And that night, she stays up, like always.

Like the girl she is, sharpening her knives, practicing, pretending that she's with her Cato.

She knows he just might forget about her when she dies, that she's most likely not something he'll miss.

He dreams of her death, in his arms.

And the nightmare of her dying haunts him.

Cato knows that he'll never get over her death, if she dies.

She's his everything.

I never thought we'd have a last, kiss.  
Never imagined we'd end, like, this.  
Your name, forever the name on my lips.

He wakes up one night, to see her holding her knife.

She looks so sad and confused, and it feels like her knife is piercing his heart.

No longer caring if the cameras catch them, he walks over to her, hugging her.

"Hey, don't do it." He begs, because he knows what she wishes to do. "Don't leave me."

And Clove kissess him, telling him, "I hope this isn't our last kiss."

But she knows it very well could be.

I do remember the swing of your step,  
The life of the party, you're showing off again.  
And I roll my eyes and then,  
You pull me in.  
I'm not much for dancing,  
But for you I did.

And Cato knows all to well that this isn't a fairy tale.

That for them, there isn't a 'happy ending.'

He'll loose Clove. One day, he realizes something.

Clove... if you take away the C, you get 'love.'

And Cato realizes, that this is true in more ways than one.

And Clove remembers the day they had hosted a party.

And Cato had pulled her out onto the floor, spinning her around.

She never danced, for anybody.

But he wasn't anybody.

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father.  
I love how you walk with your hands in you pockets.  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something,  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interuptions.

Clove had always been the quiet type.

But she was different with him.

And Cato loved to be loud. He loved to be big.

But Clove showed him that being loud isn't always the right way.

And Clove loved how Cato could just kiss her when she was explaining how to make a good, tight knot.

And I'll go, sit on the floor,  
Wearing your clothes.  
All that I know is,  
I don't know, how to be something you'll miss.  
Never thought we'd have a last, kiss.  
Never imagines we'd end, like, this.  
Your name, forever the name on my lips.

Clove loved watching him sleep.

And the bags under her eyes grew, but she didn't care, because she knew he wouldn't care either.

And she thought about those days in the Training Center, never imagining they'd end up in the arena together.

How naive she had been.

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep,  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath.  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are.  
Hope it's nice, where you are.

And Cato hoped that wherever they went after thise, that it would be nice.

He watched her, silently, in that way she has taught him, the way she hold her knife to her chest, and then, she'd bring it down, whispering, "No. I won't do it, for Cato."

And then Cato would walk out, and say, "Don't worry. We'll be all right."

And then, he'd kiss her cheek.

And they both knew, without a doubt, that he was lying.

And I hope the sun shines,  
And it's a beautiful day,  
And something reminds you,  
You wish you had stayed.  
You can plan for a change in weather and time,  
But I never planned on you changin' your mind.

And even though Clove knew it was wrong, she wished that something would remind Cato of her when she was gone, and that he would feel pain for her.

So I'll go, sit on the floor,  
Wearing your clothes.  
All that I know is,  
I don't know, how to be something you'll miss.  
Never thought we'd have a last, kiss.  
Never imagined we'd end, like, this.  
Your name, forever the name on my lips.

And on the fateful day when Thresh ended her life, Clove knew she deserved this death.

And even if the cameras didn't record it, Cato ran to her, crying over her.

"No, no Clove, don't go, love. Don't go..." he whispered.

And he looked at her, crying and screaming as Thresh ran away, and Clove knew he loved her.

Just like our last, kiss.  
Forever the name on my lips,  
Forever the name on my lips.

And she reached out, hands shaking, cupping his face, "Let's make this last one the best."

And then, they kissed.

And when Cato saw her eyes in those mutant dogs, when she ripped out his flesh, Cato screamed, and then whispered, "I'm coming for you, Clove."

Just like out last...

0o0

I know it's not that good...but I did my best. Okay, review! This was my first Hunger Games story. No flames, you guys are awesome.

I don't own 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift. Until next time, your friend, DW4ever. 


End file.
